When a cigarette burns, dozens of carcinogenic ingredients are released. As a substitute, electronic cigarettes are becoming more and more popular. A typical electronic cigarette is configured for heating tobacco liquid to form aerosol. However, for most users, taste of the electronic cigarette is not as good as cigarettes.
What is needed, therefore, is a heating device, which can overcome the above shortcomings.